INNOCENT DESIRES
by 50-shades-of-Christian
Summary: Two teenage blood cousins, Jack and Jess share a passionate encounter which blossoms into a relationship. What will their family do if they find out? (Rated T due to mild sexual references.) (Inspired by joey and Lauren's story line in Eastenders.) please review!
1. First kiss

Although jack's my cousin, I've always found him attractive. He has the same genetics as me; brown hair, blue eyes. None of my other cousins are like him, apart from his little brother, Charlie. Both being 15, it's easy to talk to each other about school and such.

Tonight we are round my uncle and auntie's for a get together. My dad is one of 6 so that makes my family pretty big. I think I made a mistake in wearing my tight lace dress, it's fairly short. My girl cousin, alex, takes my hand and drags me upstairs to her bedroom, she's turning 14 and we get on really well.

As we sit on her king size bed, my brother, Charlie and jack interrupt us. He jumps onto the bed in between us. My cousin grabs my brother and pulls him onto the bed as well. "How about we play tickle me." She beams in excitement. My brother starts giggling as she tickles his under arms. Jack cracks a boyish grin.

"Oh No you don't!" I leap off the bed and try to avoid him tickling me. I come up behind Charlie and tickle him, he struggles out of my arms and starts cascading around the bedroom. As I run round trying to catch Charlie, I notice jack is trying to catch me. I let out a loud laugh as his hands reach my waist. He starts tickling my ribs. I can't cope, the tickling is unbearable. I wriggle out of his grasp as we fall onto the bed together. He hand lands on my side as we collapse. I lie there panting, still laughing. I turn to face him. His eyes light up. I cant help but smile.

Alex bounds on the bed disrupting us. Jack rolls his eyes and moves over.  
"Jack, uncle mark showed us the video of you diving." She beams.  
I recall the memory, jack was topless showing his extremely toned body off.  
"You shouldn't be looking alex." He laughs. "I warned her of nudity." I smile. Jack throws me a cheeky look.

I look out into the dusk sky. It's quite chilly outside on the decking, everyone has retreated back inside. "You look cold jess, do you want the blanket?" Jack asks me. "Thanks." I pull the snug blanket over my side of the bench. "I'm glad I get on with you, I don't really bother with dan or chris." There our two older cousins and never talk to us. "Me too, after all, we're the same age, it's easy to talk to you." I say. "Yeh, I know what you mean." He smiles.

"Hey, how about we take a dip in the hot tub." He turns to me. "Are we allowed?" I whisper. "Dunno, come on." He throws the blanket off and tiptoes up to the lit up tub. I look around making sure all the family are inside. I turn to look at jack who's removing his top. Oh my. His 6 pack is...amazing. "What you waiting for?" He looks me up and down. He climbs in leaving me standing here. "Can you unzip me?" I turn around for him to unzip me. He pulls the zip halfway but it gets stuck. He places his hand on my hip to gain grip. Once I'm unzipped I let my dress slide down my legs. I feel so conscious standing here in my matching bra and pants. He eyes me as I climb into the hot water. I tie my hair up with a spare band. I catch him looking at my breasts. He suddenly turns restless and moves his hands to his lap. I think i made him hard! "i can't believe we are doing this!" I giggle. "I know, look at us." He smiles.

His eyes are wide. "Quick." He whispers he pushes me to the far corner of the tub steps. Luckily our view is blocked by the fern tree. I hear footsteps on the decking, it has to be one of my family members. We hold our breath as the footsteps grow louder. I'm pressed up against jack. He has his arm around my lower back, I'm forced to lean closer against him. The patio door opens and the footsteps fade back inside. I take a deep breath.  
"That was close." I whisper.  
"Yeah." Jack's arm drops to my waist. I can't believe what's happening. Before I know it, his face is close to mine. I close my eyes. Our lips touch. Sparks whizz through my body. Our lips entwine in motion. His hands are firm around my waist. I cup his neck and deepen the kiss. I feel his hardness against me through his boxers. This is so wrong but it feels so good. "Jack, Jess?" My auntie calls out from the patio door. Crap!


	2. Close call

I pull away and attempt to reach for my dress. I climb out, dripping of water and cover myself with It. Jack follows me and pulls his jeans on. Oh my his body is such A sight!

"There you are! What are you doing out here." Auntie Lynn looks me up and down. Jack speaks up. "It's fine mom, don't tell uncle Dave we were in the hot tub." She narrows her eyes and smirks. "Okay but get back inside, dry yourselves off." She smiles and opens the back door. We sneak past the lounge and up the stairs. I shut the bathroom door behind us.

It's just me and jack in the bathroom. He looks down at the floor and smiles shyly.  
"So, I finally got to kiss you." He smiles. He looks embarrassed to admit it.  
"Finally? Why, we're you planning to?" I raise my eyebrow at him. I look into his stormy blue eyes and melt. I smile. "The thought had crossed my mind." He whispers. I look around the bathroom. I reach for two towels and chuck one to jack. He keeps looking up at me as I skim over my body. He blushes and focuses on himself again.

"Where were you two?" Alex eyes me. I look to jack, he shrugs and smiles.  
"Chill, we were outside." Alex turns to me. "Okay, but don't get wondering off again." To be honest, wondering off was the best thing because I got to spend time with my sexy cousin jack. Where do we go from here? Does this mean we are a 'thing'. No he's my cousin, I couldn't possibly. But that kiss..stop thinking about it..shhh.

"I'm going to get a drink, coming?" Jack looks to me. "Sure." I find a bottle of wkd blue behind the empty bottles. Jack opens the cupboard to get some glasses, his hand finds my Backside. He rubs his hand on me and takes it off once he places the glasses down. I look at him, speechless. He winks and takes the bottle from my grasp and pours us some.

I don't know wether it's all this adrenalin or if its just the continuous sips of booze but I feel light headed. I'm sprawled out on Alex's bed, trying to steady myself. "Jess, you okay?" Jack approaches me. He slides onto the bed and sits with me. He pushes a strand of hair behind my ear. "I'm fine, just a bit dizzy." I say. He cups my face and draws his lips to mine. His other hand finds my hip and he deepens the kiss. I move my lips to his and my head spins. Tipsy, tipsy, tipsy. No think about jack. Jack. Your kissing jack. I pull him onto me and he hovers on top. I throw my arms around his neck.

Alex runs up the stairs. I push jack off and sit up. Ugh I've got a head ache. I look at jack, he looks disappointed. He looks away and stands up, as to say, why do we have to keep it a secret? "Guys, are you coming downstairs or what? We've got the tv on." I make my way down stairs. Jack stands behind me, I think it's so i don't fall. I'm feeling fairly tired.

"Are we going to talk more about this?" He whispers to me on the settee. "Jack, not here." I whisper back. My mom smiles at me, she's in deep conversation with my aunties. I get up and walk towards the dining area. looking out of the window. I see jacks reflection follow me.  
"You know we can't do this." I say.  
"Who has to know." He turns to me.  
I look into his dazzling eyes, I take a breath. How can I resist him? He's so charming and handsome. I take his hand. We stand here looking into the black sky.

"Did you have a good time Jess? Alfie?" My mom asks us.  
"Yeh" we say in chorus.  
"It's nice to see you and jack getting on Jess." She says.  
More then getting on, sort of like a secret relationship.  
"Yeah he's...nice." I can't hide my smile.  
"We'll your aunt Lynn and uncle mark have invited the family round next Saturday."  
Great! Jacks house Saturday. Finally, time alone together.


End file.
